deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Khyber VS Huntsman
Description Ben 10 VS American Dragon. Hunting regular animals is broing, so these two decided to hunt aliens and magical creatures alike and are obsessed with slaying the hero. Who will be the hunted? Find out! Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Hunters. People who track down and kill animals for sport. Many hunters across fiction have hunted many things including, but not limited to: treasure, superheroes, ghosts, demons, and Maverick. Boomstick: And sometimes, they just put the word Hunter in their name because it just sounds cool. Wiz: And these two hunters hunt aliens and magical creatures alike and wish to slay the hero to have them as a trophy. Boomstick: Khyber, the greatest hunter in the galaxy. Wiz: And Huntsman, leader of the Huntsclan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Khyber ( Cue ~ Bugged Out - Ben 10: Omniverse) Wiz: Khyber the Hunter is one of the greatest huntes in the galaxy. While his origin is unknown, he was associated with Malware and Dr. Psychobos. Boomstick: Dr. Psychobos was working on a device called the Nemetrix to rival the Omnitrix, a device created by the First Thinker Azmuth. Wiz: While Malware and Psychobos had the technology needed, they still lacked one thing: Predator DNA. Boomstick: And so, they hired Khyber, the greatest hunter in the galaxy, to acquire the DNA needed to make the Nemetrix complete. Wiz: And Khyber isn't the greatest hunter in the galaxy for nothing. Khyber possesses excellent strength and durability. He even wears the skeletal remains of his victims as ornamentation. Boomstick: Like a real hunter. Khyber is also skilled in hand-to-hand and even possesses knowledge of pressure points. Wiz: Proof of this is a move known as the Hephaestan Neuro Grip, capable of taking down all manner of prey. This technique works on Appoplexians, humans, and Tyrannopedes alike. Boomstick: Khyber also wields different blades, goo guns, force field traps, and even a hunting rifle. Wiz: This hunting rifle has a scope and infra-red vision, allowing Khyber to undectable foes. The rifle's blasts are strong enough to blast through vents. Boomstick: Khyber is definitely one of the baddest hunters ever known. He's agile enough to dodge Rook's blasts, strong enough to defeat Rath, and tough enough to barely be hurt by Rath. You know? The same Rath that can tear apart a Forever Knights' paramilitary tank through brute force and defeat a Tetramand? Wiz: He's managed to subdue a number of predators, including Buglizard, Slamworm, and Crabdozer. Boomstick: But while he's the greatest hunter in the galaxy, he's not the perfect hunter. Wiz: Khyber's belief that he's the greatest hunter can make him reckless. A good amount of disrespect can goad him into disadvantageous situations. Like the time Ben mocked Khyber som much that it gave him an opportunity to escape. Also, he's afraid of alien fairies like Nemuinas. Boomstick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KHYBER'S AFRAID OF FAIRIES? Wiz: Khyber can also be thrown off by unexpected events. Boomstick: But even with his weakness to fairies, Khyber's still awesome. Khyber: Do not worry old friend. That welp Ben Tennyson will pay dearly for this. Malware: I should hope so, Khyber. Huntsman Wiz: The Huntsman is the leader of the Huntsclan: a group of people brought together to hunt magical creatures. Boomstick: Not because they think they're evil. That's too legitimate of a reason. They just think magical creatures are freaks that don't deserve to live. Wiz: But the Huntman didn't start out as tough and intimidating as you'd think. Boomstick: Yeah. He actually started off all wimpy and had a very high voice. Wiz: But one day, Jake Long and Fu Dog had traveled through time in 1986 to do what his mother couldn't. Boomstick: Yeah, see, they were dating for over a year and Jonathan wasn't aware of Susan's secret. Wiz: Which was that she was a fire-breathing dragon. Well, not really. It skipped her generation. Boomstick: Kind of like how the ladies skip over Wiz. Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: But when Jonathan got Susan's note, he wasn't to happy and broke off the relationship. Wiz: Soon after, he told his mother that his relationship with Susan was over because she was a dragon. And apparently, the Huntsclan had some device they used to listen to Jonathan's conversation. Boomstick: Realizing there was a dragon out there, they sent the younger Hunstman to find and slay it. Not a good idea considering his pitchy voice and scrawny appearance. Wiz: And so, he was sent to slay the dragon with his Hunts yo-yo. Boomstick: Hunts yo-yo? Didn't they have Huntsaffs? Wiz: Two possibles reasons. Number 1: The Huntstaffs were probably not for beginners and only for high-rank members. And number 2: They probably didn't have the right resources. Boomstick: But either way, after a battle with Jake Long, he captured Jonathan so that the Huntsclan could interrogate him and learn where the dragons were. Wiz: But due to an encounter with Jake and learning of his future, Jonathan refused to tell them anything. Boomstick: So what did they do? Threaten to kill him, of course. But then, Jonathan was saved by Jake and Lao Shi. ''' Wiz: Afterwards, Jake did battle with the Huntsman and while he did have an upper hand after tying up Jake, Jake burned his yo-yo, broke out, and knokced him into a torture pit. '''Boomstick: Afterwards, other Huntsclan members started to make fun of his shortcomings. But then he gained the scary and menacing voice he's known for. Huntsman: Dragons. I will hunt them down. Even if it takes until the end of time. Wiz: the Huntsman was trained by the Huntsclan to be a lean, mean, dragon-slaying machine. Boomstick: The proof is on his head. That skull you see on his head isn't a prop. It's an actual dragon skull, and boy, the dragon he must-ve slain looked pretty rad. Wiz: The Huntsman possess two gauntlets that can each summon up a blade of plasma. Boomstick: But the Huntman's most iconic weapon is the Huntstaff. Wiz: The Huntstaff is a weapon used by many members of the Huntsclan to slay dragons. Aside from the blade on it, the Huntstaff can also shoot plamsa at the enemy or create a shield of plasma. Boomstick: The Huntstaff also allows teleportation and even shoot a stream of water to the user in case its being wielded by the wrong person. Wiz: The Huntsman is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Jake Long, skilled enough to subdue an Aztec Skull guardian, and the plamsa from the Huntstaff can harm the likes of the Dark Dragon. Boomstick: But while the Huntsman is tough, he's no perfect hunter. Wiz: The Huntsman tends to rely more on his weapons than his actual fists and often tends to rely on outside help. Boomstick: But hey, you don't get to be the head of the Huntsclan unless you're really powerful. Huntsman: This isn't over! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bommstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle The Hunstman was teleported inside Khyber's ship. The Huntsman looked around stomped his foot. Huntsman: Blast! I guess that's what happens when 88 and 89 repair the teleporter. Khyber was busy sharpening his dagger when he heard noises. He took his dagger and hunting rifle and went to investigate. As Khyber came down, the Huntsman was about to teleport when Khyber interrupted him. Khyber: Who are you? Hunstman: I am the Huntsman, a hunter of magical creatures and one of the greatest hunters ever known. Khyber: Sorry pal. That's me. Hunstman: Prove it then. Fight! ( Cue ~ Boss Battle - Ben 10 Omniverse) Khyber fired blasts from his rifle. The Huntman fired plasma from his Huntstaff. They collided and exploded. Khyber brought out his dagger and ran towards the Huntsman. Khyber attempted to slash his chest, but missed. The Huntsman tried to slash Khyber, but Khyber dodged them. Khyber then grabbed the Huntsman's Huntstaff and tried to pull it, but the Huntsman wouldn't budge. The two grappled, causing plasma to hit Khyber's force field traps. Huntsman kicked Khyber onto the floor. Khyber brough out his Hunting Rifle and started firing at the Huntsman, but he activated the Plasma shield and neutralized the blasts. Hunstman ran to slay Khyber, but Khyber dodged and punched him in the ribs twice. Khyber brought out his blade, but the Huntsman knocked it out of his hands with a plasma shot. The Huntsman covered his Huntstaff with plasma and proceeded to hit Khyber again, but Khyber dodged and kicked the Hunstman in the back, knocking the Huntstaff out of his hands. The Hunstman brough out the plasma blades on his gauntlets and swung at Khyber three times and missed all of them. Khyber grabbed the Huntsman and threw him onto the other side of the room. Huntsman: I declare this Khyber the Hunter hunting season! The Huntsman punched Khyber in the face. Khyber: Huntsman season! Khyber roundhouse kicked the Huntsman in the stomach. Huntsman: Khyber season! The Huntsman shoulder-charged Khyber. Khyber: Huntsman season! Khyber tripped the Huntsman. Huntsman: Khyber season! The Huntsman hit Khyber with his elbow. Khyber: Huntsman season! Khyber hit the Huntsman with a double punch to the face. Huntsman: Khyber sea- Aghhh! As the Huntsmanwas about to finish off Khyber with a plasma blade, Khyber dodged and used the Hephaestan Neuro Grip on Huntsman, causing him to scream and fall to his knees and then to the floor. Huntsman: Wha? What did you do to me? Khyber: Hephaestan Neuro Grip. Capable of subduing all manner of prey. Khyber got out his goo gun and stuck the Huntsman to the floor. He grabbed the Huntstaff and proceeded to cover the spear part with plasma, bu ended up soaking himself. Khyber covered the spear with plasma and slew the Huntsman. Khyber grabbed his head. Khyber: These skulls shall make a great part of my collection. K.O! *'Khyber placed the Huntsman's head and the dragon skull on his wall.' *'88 and 89 teleported Hunstman's corpse back, only to be disgusted.' Result ( Cue ~ Big Bad Psyphon - Ben 10 Omniverse) Boomstick: So awesome. Wiz: Both hunters were equally skilled and ruthless, but only one had the skills to survive. Boomstick: The Huntsman may be known to tangle with Jake, but Khyber's taken on even more powerful people like Rath. Wiz: Not only is Rath strong enough to create a powerful shockwave, but he can also rip apart a Forever Knights paramilitary tank with no effort. Boomstick: Allow me, Wiz. One of the lightest tanks ever known is the Advanced Composite Armoured Vehicle Platform Tank. And this thing weighs about 24 tons. Wiz: Jake has proven to be able to lift at least 25 tons. But Rath's feat was still better. Boomstick: That tank is one of the lightest tanks known and the tank Rath ripped apart was surely heavier, meaning Khyber's taken on worse than the Huntsman. Wiz: Being able to take hits from someone that strong means Khyber wasn't going down easily. And his knowledge of pressure points kept him a step ahead. Boomstick: And while the Huntsman's Huntstaff allows teleportation, like the Silver Samurai, he's often used it escape a battle, not really engage in one. Wiz: And while the Huntsman has defeated Jake before in 1v1 fights, he usually does so via sheer luck or an unfair advantage. Boomstick: Like the time where they had a fight in an alley and the only reason the Huntsman gained an upper hand was because the Huntstaff activated on accident. Wiz: And the time where they fought near a baseball stadium where the Huntsman only won because he attacked Jake when he wasn't looking. Boomstick: In the end, Khyber had the Hunts to beat the Man. Wiz: The winner is Khyber the Hunter. Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Ben 10 vs American Dragon' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017